〈第15期〉公爵夫人 （上）
by ukegilgamesh
Summary: 时金绿化城市 言金呼伦贝尔 汪闪奔腾跑马
1. Chapter 1

当库丘林终于如愿以偿见到吉尔伽美什时，他正躺在床上睁着醉醺醺的绯色眼睛自幽暗的灯下瞄过来。那一刻，库丘林只觉得自己离死神不过一步之遥。

但他很显然已经无路可退了，床榻上那位就是专司引诱人的恶魔，摆在库丘林面前赫然只有两条路，犯案未遂事发后等死或者是操完这妖精再死。

没有人比库丘林更愿意在此刻做一个风流鬼了。

考虑不过三秒他就爬上了吉尔伽美什的床，独享着摆在眼前的美餐。

吉尔伽美什的腰线很漂亮，库丘林想不通，养尊处优如他，为何会有如此紧实好看的腰。他以掌心急躁磨挲过吉尔伽美什绷紧的腹肌与人鱼线，也来不及仔细欣赏那白皙的皮肉下泛起的潮红，便草草探入了腿间。

有那么一刹那，他仿佛又听到那醉意阑珊的人自胸腔中压出肆意的嘲笑。笑他像个该死的没做过爱的哈士奇，或者发情期的泰迪？

管他的。

库丘林恨恨咬着牙，提着报复的心态双手托起吉尔伽美什的腰。

"绮礼…哈啊。你今天，这么仓促..."

吉尔伽美什的话语里带着熏稠的醉意，然而内容却没由来的让库丘林有些心惊胆战。然而他并不是就此打住夹着尾巴逃跑的人。吉尔伽美什晚宴上喝了那么多，早就醉的神志不清，不然他也不会选择在今晚下手。

再不多想，库丘林就托着吉尔伽美什细腻的腰身贴紧自己，覆手拢住身下人腿间因为酒意和摩擦有些精神的地方，吉尔伽美什尾音靡靡的喘息近在咫尺，蛇一样蜿蜒进他耳里。

该死。他觉得自己也有点醉了，在昏暗中直视着这位此刻诱人无比的公爵夫人吻碾上他淡色的唇瓣，自己被撩着火的下体抵着他的同地方摩擦。

"唔…热…"唇舌交融间泄出他细微的呻吟。

库丘林咕咚滚动着喉结，无名的燥火哽在喉咙里。他粗鲁地扯开吉尔伽美什缠绕式的亚麻下袍，握住那双精致的足踝，触摸到在他细白的脚腕上绕了一圈的黄金装饰时，蓦然想起这双令人憎恨的漂亮双足曾傲慢地踩在他的背上踏上马车。

吉尔伽美什是库丘林见过的最美的公爵夫人，他是傲慢的贵族，也是放荡的恶魔。

库丘林施了点狠劲儿，拇指掐紧了足踝的凸起，惹得吉尔伽美什吃痛嘟囔蹬了起来。

"绮礼…你这该死的..."

声调里有种不耐的催促，库丘林满脑子燥意，沿着那小腿曲线猴急地舔吻了上去，用舌苔狠狠地碾压。吉尔伽美什的皮肤仿佛泡了宴会上的红酒牛奶一般，温润芳香，像极了远东之地上呈给贵族的罂粟花奶。

库丘林懵懵地想着，裹在长裤里的玩意坚挺难耐，他急躁地撕扯着紧扣在腰上的皮质腰带，这身好不容易捣鼓在身上的军装爵士服叠着衬衫马甲足有三层，此刻他恨不得立马把这身难穿又难脱的行头撕个干净。

要是他自己的那身便装，这会不用宽衣解带也能让醉得不省人世的吉尔伽美什的爽翻天。

"天知道穿着这样的言峰绮礼怎么操你的，那家伙是不是一脸禁欲的跟你盖被子唱哲学诗？"库丘林带着恶意地在吉尔伽美什耳边嗤笑，他确信这位公爵夫人听不见，他醉的狠了，酒醒以后什么都不会记得。

手里的皮带已经被扯开，急不可耐的拉开裤头。库丘林就欺身覆在吉尔伽美什上方，火热硬挺的玩意儿弹了出来跟他下身打了个照面。

他捏住人纤细光滑的脚腕急促地分开架在自己腰上，单层的亚麻袍子被他粗鲁地扯开后不出意外里面地空无一物。

库丘林草草的抚慰了跟他本人一样精致的性器后顺着会阴摸到了吉尔伽美什的臀肉上。浑圆紧实，库丘林敢打赌自己从来没碰过手感这么好的屁股。控制不住力度就多揉捏了几把，不用想也知道一定在那翘挺的地方留下了色情的痕迹。

吉尔伽美什异常顺从的任由他上下其手，还用小腿内侧蹭动着他的腰际，跟随着他的动作发出赞赏一样的喘息。

…妈的。

库丘林感觉火一阵一阵往脑子里烧，手上的动作比脑子反应更快，手掌控制不住就往他臀上拍去，啪的声响盖过了吉尔伽美什的喘息，吉尔伽美什也跟着浑身一激低骂，"混账…你…唔嗯…"

不等他说完库丘林的手指抚摸着穴口的皱褶按压开紧闭的密处，毫不留情的入侵进甬道，柔软的穴肉尚不湿润被摩擦得有些发痛，却依旧乖巧的缠上了他的手指吮吸着。

起初，不适感比之快意更为强烈地侵占了吉尔伽美什迷蒙的神思。他下意识收紧攀在库丘林肩头上的手指，发麻的舌头竭尽全力想为主人表达其不满的情绪，可最终发出来的，也只是极尽情色意味的喘息声而已。

吉尔伽美什的身体仿佛为性爱造就。

库丘林喜欢他体内的感觉，紧致而绵密的高温，一种小小的折磨，让他想到了野草的生长，如同绞架上死人的种子从土里冒出来。厮磨之中，喉咙被卡住，太阳穴突突跳动的快感，和吉尔伽美什细微不合作的较劲儿…

他简直要疯了。

他开始啃咬吉尔伽美什探出唇外的舌头，舌苔粗糙湿润的触感令他满意。他扶着怒张已久的性器抵上吉尔伽美什的穴口，进入的瞬间他嗅到一股浓烈煽欲的气味，像是烤熟的鹿肉，也像精子。

吉尔伽美什的呻吟释放不出去，整个人正如库丘林想象般颤抖不已。

熟透的婊子，他一定喜欢男人的性器。也必然会放纵自己向地狱之门走去，让那个男人在黑暗狭窄的地下世界操自己。

他想这么干，对吉尔伽美什产生的念头正是如此。他自暴自弃似得放弃整理这些混乱的思绪，甚至退身几乎将整根性器自吉尔伽美什体内抽了出来，错开令人窒息的亲吻，附面在他耳畔粗声问他。

"喜欢我的鸡巴吗？公爵夫人？"

# # #

一切都要从库丘林被授予光荣骑士时开始。

在大陆公国，历练后被赐辖领地授勋才算一个真正的骑士，除此之外都是上不了台面的雇佣者。

只有库丘林对自己被授予光荣骑士头衔这点不太走心，约莫是习惯了之前跟同伴历练无拘无束的日子，尽管他出生的阶层已经决定了他会拥有这令人羡慕的一切，当然能力也同样，没人有会质疑。

但这变成了即将拥有领地还要对某位亲王侯爵俯首效忠，这一点都不值得庆幸。

还不如被商队雇佣没有领地限制的自由骑士更符合他的理想，一人吃饱全家不饿余钱还能在酒馆里招几个漂亮妞的爽一把，多实在。

他对着那金光闪闪的骑士勋章撇了撇嘴，同辈跟他一起授勋派遣封地的迪卢木多倒是高兴极了:"恭喜你了前辈，能一同效忠一位主公真是再好不过。"

看吧，多正直的骑士，只有正直的家伙才会这么想吧。库丘林现在最怀念的就是边界酒馆妞的丰乳翘臀，她们操起来的时候比封地公国矜持的小姐们有劲多了。

天知道库兰猛犬对所谓贵族门第流传的柏拉图骑士精神多么嗤之以鼻，酒馆里传的教士跟贵妇搞出的艳情史他不知道听了多少，就连姿势都学了个遍。只有迪卢木多这样根正苗红的青年才对骑士精神抱有浓厚的理想主义。

他盯着一脸认真向往的迪卢木多...头上那根蓬勃向上的呆毛，喵到了公会函件上瞩目的冬木封地徽标，啧了一声把赤红的爱枪拄在地上。他听说东方封地是个富裕又不够开放地方，听谁说的不重要，重要的是："那地方远的没边儿，姑娘们一个个都纯情的跟教堂里唱赞歌似的。"

库丘林拍了拍同伴的肩膀，"所以，不用操心的大概只有你了。"

关于他们即将奔赴效忠的领土，便是公函标志所属的冬木领地，那块富裕的版图因为前公爵的的猝死搁置不少事宜，与之相比那些传闻上至贵妇小姐们的茶话会下至平民小酒馆编造了各种版本传遍了大陆。

新上任的公爵便是他们即将效忠的主公，有没有三把火库丘林不知道。但他家伙可比任何人都要幸运多了一一据传倒霉的前公爵没有足够资格的继承人，留给后任不仅是地位权利还有传闻中美若天仙的老婆。

得了吧，对于库丘林而言，只有家乡金发妞的奶子屁股大白腿才能拯救他。

# # #

那封向骑士公会的申请公函可谓写的是声情并茂一一封地的言峰公爵字里行间无不表示他多么需要大陆的青年才俊们一同效力，在这片国土上留下自己的最高敬意。

彼时库丘林毫不意外地跟几位同伴踏上了遥远的东方赴任之旅，最终他们跟来自不同故土的骑士们抵达了冬木最古老的教堂，在晨光下接受授勋仪式，牧师的祷告与多种圣油加持。库丘林便开始了他宣誓效忠的骑士之路。

教堂的香炉里冉冉升起的焚香，名为言峰绮礼的男人背着双手站在仪式台前为这些有为青年们授勋。

那个身材高大，穿着一丝不苟的军装制公爵服的男人。不知为何，库丘林愣是从那张严肃古板的男人身上感到浓浓的违和感。

这股违和感来的突然，或许是这个人比任何贵族都不像贵族，或许是因为天生的气息不和。不过他也不是那种细枝末节的事都要记挂的人，很快就将那种感觉抛开参与到了宣誓中去。

宣誓词似乎是公爵特意请人编写的，字里行间都偷着浓浓的嚼字气息。这让库丘林不太适应，好在他清楚的知道他的同伴们一一特别是迪卢木多有多么正经严肃，宣誓的时候简直声情并茂得让路过的少女都会落下泪来。

所以当他们齐齐高喊着"以骑士的荣耀起誓的时候"，库丘林混在里面压了声音跟着喊"库兰的猛犬可是一等一的忠诚啊，老子会效忠你的"。

教堂里很空旷，但是被骑士们高昂的声音和回应填满。库丘林就站在队伍的最左端，撇着嘴高喊着对他而言毫无诚意的赞词。

当他听见一声轻笑的声音的时候，他怀疑自己是不是出现了幻觉。

那声音低靡慵懒，好像轻贴在他耳边，又好像从遥远的地方传过来，就在他宣誓的时候。

老子可能是想故乡的漂亮姑娘了吧，又或者是路过的妖精。他差点就笑出了声，居然做出了这么浪漫的联想。

大抵是诸神听到了他的心声，他很快就见到了所谓的"妖精"。

他和同伴们被公爵带到坐落在环林山腰的府邸前，分成两排在门前站得笔直的时候，"妖精"就自公爵夫人的马车里探了出来。

给公爵夫人冠以这样的称呼实在贴切。库丘林只来得及看见他纯金色的碎发，被向晚的阳光打磨出了一层惹眼熏暖的光意，顺贴的依在他的脖颈耳边，头上带着用极细金边勾勒、缀着细碎宝石的绢纱，垂下来的透明薄纱掩着他露出来的白皙后颈，也绕到跟前遮了他半张脸。

薄纱下的五官立体起伏得依稀可见，唯独露出来一双眼睛，浓密的金色眼睫下是让人难以忘却的绯红色，好像精致酒杯里盛满的浓郁红酒，晃一晃就会从里头流出液体来。

金发的人穿着长袍一样的服饰，纯白的亚麻与深红的绢纱简单地缠绕在他身上，仿佛来自遥远国度的绘画上的神与妖。无论是他看了就让人呼吸僵窒的样貌，还是透漏出大半个白皙胸膛的长袍，都让人无法将视线挪开。

而他的视线就从他们这两排骑士上轻飘飘的扫了过去，红色的瞳眸傲慢得仿佛空无一物，他似乎抬起下巴点了点库丘林身边的同伴。

在被他视线扫过去的时候库丘林刹那间只觉得四肢发僵，他可以很明显的感受到那股视线里的轻蔑，同时也给他带来了像被巨蛇盯上一样危险悚然。

而同伴被叫出去的疑惑很快也被解答，管家同那个赤铜发色的年轻骑士耳语几句后，这个年轻人脸上浮出了浅浅的红晕和羞意，踟蹰了须臾后他单膝跪在了装饰华美的马车边，微微伏下了上半身。

金发的美人就这么走过去踩着那位骑士下了马车，身影隐没在宅邸跟侍女身后，走之前还若有似无的瞧了他一眼。

库丘林突然有些愤恨，这就是他们这群骑士的待遇？高尚的骑士沦落到给这些贵族们当脚凳。

而一些同伴们脸上的所露出的神情更是让库丘林泄气，他们有的惊奇更有的是痴迷。这是公爵夫人吗？这是吟游诗歌里迷惑人心的拉米亚！

"你们知道吗？我在来之前听他们说过关于这位公爵和公爵夫人的一些传闻。"

属于他们的接尘宴过去后，同辈的骑士们被几个同属的亲卫前辈叫过去攀谈。几个人围着火炉很快便扯出了当初传遍大陆的前公爵"秘闻"。

"传闻？远坂公爵去世那会儿整个大陆都在传公爵夫人的美貌是杀死他的凶手。"

"这是真的吗，远坂公爵不是因为平息叛乱被流民重伤？"

一伙人喝着酒，趁着初来乍到都混个熟的机会扯开了话头，就连迪卢木多等人这种不愿意议论主公私事的正派青年也只在一旁安静听着。

"诸神在上，一群流民能有公爵侍卫队的能耐，骑士的荣誉都要送给骡子了！"

库丘林听了一满耳朵，脑子里不禁浮现出今早仪式上见到"妖精"的那一幕，薄纱跟亚麻长袍裹着的美人像极了他故土吟游诗人告诫男人们警防被夺取心脏的魅妖。

"公爵能平息叛乱，平息不了对美人的觊觎之心。"库丘林灌了一口酒说到，忍不住同情起那位已经面见死神的远坂公爵，他的话也得到了在场众人的赞同。

"前辈们说的公爵夫人，就是今早仪式上见到的那一位？"

"没错，虽然夫人来自远方之国，不是咱大陆人，据说夫人国家是神权统治，夫人美的跟像神一样，自然身份非同一般。"

神？那更像是魔物或者拉米亚类的妖精吧，可是区区魔女巫师怎么可能靠着迷惑人心的幻术就能成为一方领袖的夫人，无论贵族或者骑士都身受教堂的洗礼，他们的能力跟地位远超现在的巫师术士。

烈酒放佛烧着了嗓子，那些本该被置为大不敬的巷谈八卦生动的像库丘林早晨听到的那声轻笑。

不管是什么，那个金发的"妖精"仅凭一双眼睛就能不靠任何力量轻易地摧毁人心。

得到他的两个公爵，到底是幸或是不幸。

tbc

玄 苍 包子酱


	2. Chapter 2

汪闪/言金

#####

坏的预感总是灵验得无比准确。

第二天清早，天才刚蒙蒙亮。库丘林就被公爵府邸的一位管事叫醒。

管事先是礼貌地向库丘林行了个礼，然后便祝贺他被言峰公爵授予了领地骑士队长的职位。"这是意料之中的事，您的身份跟实力是毋庸置疑的，祝贺您了，库丘林骑士长。"

接着没等库丘林从这消息里消化出来，管事又交待了库丘林一堆骑士长应负责的工作事宜，并再三嘱咐公爵和夫人日常出行的安全工作是重中之重。

"当然，恕我多嘴，"管事斟酌着措辞，"尤其是夫人在的时候。"

有那么一瞬间，库丘林几乎要忍不住满肚子的疑问。

他想起了在教堂听到的仿佛远处妖精似的轻笑声，想起绯色瞳眸的妖精若有若无的目光，还有在授勋仪式上从那位公爵严肃古板的神情中直觉出的违和。

他终究还是忍住什么都没说。

就算那公爵夫人是妖精，又能拿一位神授的骑士怎样？

老子可是战士，库兰的猛犬一一抱着这样想法的库丘林开始领职上任。

事实证明他的想法还是太美好了。

一一

顶着清晨冷的让人牙齿打颤的寒风、在静的呼吸可闻的公爵府邸前—库丘林不得不穿着一丝不苟的骑士服，搓着手守在内宅门口的马车边等着公爵和夫人起床。

原本还以为这是个办公事很勤快的公爵，至少那个叫言峰的家伙外表举止到外人对他的评价似乎就是如此，结果这是什么事啊。库丘林不明白了，这公爵为什么办个公事都要带着夫人一起？

不知道脑子里被灌进了多少冷风，直等到日上三竿，快冻僵的库丘林好不容易回点热气儿的时候。言峰公爵才挽着他的夫人施施然走了出来。

库丘林不自觉的将目光放在了那位妖精哦不、公爵夫人身上，没有人能从这位夫人身上移开眼，但这次并非如此一一库丘林敏锐地注意到，公爵夫人看起来不太妙。

脸上未被面纱覆住的面容跟上次相比显得苍白许多，面纱下朦胧的神色似乎纠结又苦闷，那紧蹙的金色眉宇已经泄露了这一点。

他的步伐过于缓慢，挽着公爵的胳膊，细白的指尖揪着公爵的衣袖折出皱纹。

最令库丘林在意的是他走路的动作的姿势，奇怪又别扭的动作让他不由得想到了某种他曾经极为熟捻情形，跟女人风流快活肆意驰骋的一幕不谋而合。

简直就像…

"到你了，库丘林骑士长。"

他的联想被无情地打断，正到要领的时候被点名当了踏脚凳。

对此库丘林已经有了思想准备，尽力把自己的不快压下去，他走到马车前单膝跪下，再伏低上身。

随后他听到了铃铛的脆响，有人踩在了他背上，并不算沉重的压力跟不太稳妥的步伐。公爵夫人比他想象的轻盈多了，下个瞬间库丘林的神色便古怪起来，他闻到了某种异样的气息。

作为库兰的猎犬，他除了身手和忠诚以外，鼻子也异常的灵敏，所以即使那气息再弱他还是闻见到了。

那种气息，就像是少妇被人挑逗起来的欲望、沾染在香软胴体上的粘稠液体…它太令库丘林熟悉了，熟悉到他顺势就能代入以往的猎艳滋味。

一种罪恶的绮幻在脑海里相应的浮现，那妖精被他压在床上，撕开轻薄的缠纱，修长洁白的双腿被粗鲁地拉开，脸上带着潮红和沉溺在被玩弄带来的快感中的媚态…

该死！

库丘林低头地看了看自己的裤裆，暗自啐了一口。

妈的，硬了。

公爵夫人已经离开很久，那气息仍旧在他周围里徘徊。

他想，他猜的一定没错，那黏腻又撩人的情欲的气味，是库丘林喜欢极了的。它们都是从与自己快活的女人身上散发出来的，代表着酣畅淋漓的性爱。现在这样的状况，还真是他有生以来第一次遇见。

库丘林厌恶起了自己作为一个男性该有的正常反应。

现在，这种反应又来了。

这个白天被紧身裤和马背折磨成狗的东西，在感知到这种气味后又一次起了反应。

换一条宽松点的裤子吧，这算是库丘林无奈的反抗。

可现在分明是几乎连鬼魂都睡着的凌晨，而等到了白天他依旧要换回那条该死的裤子，人模人样的去侍候言峰绮礼和那个淫荡的婊子。

没错，就是婊子。

让他连基本的控制力都要失去的婊子。

他想起白天言峰绮礼从马车上下来，撩起的门帘后忽然探出一截白皙的手臂，紧接着便是公爵夫人微含愤怒的双目。

库丘林实在没听清他对言峰绮礼说了什么，因为他早就被那一股欢爱后特有的黏腻气味冲击得摒弃了听觉器官。他不确定其他人对这种气味有没有特殊感知，但就从他们的反应看来是真的一点也没有。

这气味并不浓烈，但腻人得可以。

库丘林咬着牙狠抽一口气，最终决定放任脑子和手指，与这种记忆中残存的气味一起游离。

很快，他又想起了公爵夫人跨到他背上时抬起的腿，还有他脚腕上叮铃作响的小铃铛。

操！可老子不知道他大腿里边是什么模样！

一股燥火直冲库丘林脑门儿，这种时候他想的不该是酒馆里那些会冰会火的金发美女么？

库丘林觉得自己完了。

他狠狠呐了一口气，诸神在上，他需要她们来拯救他，最好是有胸有长腿腰上够有力，随便哪个娘们儿都好，哪怕没有那头金发。

去他的金发…胯下的玩意高高扬起，它已经受够了一整天憋闷的火气。他甚至无法确定他的大兄弟本来所剩无几的忍耐力碰上那个勾人的妖精还能坚持多久？

库丘林一边喘着粗气一边狠狠啐了一口，右手动作的频率将他挥舞赤红长枪力度展示的淋漓尽致。

他暗自回想着他风流经历中最值得男人吹嘘的经历，比如风俗开放的凯尔特对他敞开胸怀的姑娘们，尤其是酒馆里的熟女们身材又棒又能使劲儿。她们会有偏向健康深色的皮肤，按着那些她们看得过眼的男人的腹肌来一发，扭动的腰肢狂热让陷入风流往事的库丘林差点吹起了口哨。

多美好的日子，而他现在只能靠着右手过低保。

诸神或许听到了他合情合理的抱怨，当晚的库丘林也确实如愿以偿。

他在酒馆里跟几个老油条畅饮吹皮的日子，那天晚上他被邀请到酒宴看新来的异国舞娘，在这个放荡又没规矩的地方，热辣的艳舞让酒馆里浪子们仿佛上了天国，台上的姑娘酥胸半露，平坦纤细的腰肢扭的像滑动的蛇。

库丘林边喝着酒边跟端酒的老板娘调情，眼神没从她短衣耸起的丰满胸脯上离开过。还没开口调上几句就被"嗤"的一声轻笑声打断。那声音玲珑缥缈，刮在人耳廓上，满屋子哄乱都跟静止了似的。

库丘林一怔，寻着声儿瞄到了台上的舞娘。

他看到了一位尤物，尽管带着面纱的面容朦胧失真，但那双红宝石的眼睛却美得足以让人铭记一生，火光照耀在她白皙的肢体上，本就衣不蔽体的艳舞服饰仿如剥落的蝉翼。

库丘林喉结动了动，不由自主的走近去掀她的面纱。

这美艳的妖精察觉到他的意图，敏捷地闪避过去，用白玉雕琢般的手转着舞姿挽到库丘林眼前，泛着冷芒的手指尖勾画着库丘林的喉咙。她手中正握着一块尖冰，锋利的像是穿骨的匕首，绯红的竖瞳分明有野兽的影子在晃荡，那妖精一笑又弯成两朵月牙，妩媚极了。

库丘林发誓，她现在不必拿着刀子就能轻易要他的命。

妖精又笑了，仿佛是在嘲笑他的胆怯，漂亮的手指握着尖冰划去裹身的纱丽。她抓着库丘林的手，将握着的尖锐寒冰自细白的脖颈划向幽深的腿间…

轰然倒塌一一

"库丘林前辈！你在吗？"

听到屋里传来砰的一声响，等候在外的迪鲁木多神色担忧，继续敲着门。

一夜春梦惊坐起，库丘林擦了擦哈喇子匆匆忙忙地应了一声，捣鼓整齐的赶紧开了门，这才听到自己差点错过的消息。

"边境叛乱，公爵要带你们出征？"

一一

言峰公爵的领土，是一块在这个时代相当罕有的、自古以来就远离战事的乐土，所以这日一早，被公爵调兵的动静闹醒的库丘林，还颇有几分兴奋。

他一个吃人家俸禄的，按理说不该去挑拣工作，可库丘林是个彻头彻尾的北方战士，虽然会认真对待交下来的差事，可整日看护后院女眷可不是他想要的生活。

何况，夫人又是那么一个…

所以即使被告知了这次公爵并非要去奔赴战场，只是去平定匪祸之后，他仍然满心期待着能被挑上。

结果自然不如人意，或许是因为作为护卫的他，从最开始就没有被划入选择的范围里吧。库丘林的情绪又低落下来，都没什么精神同准备上路的后辈告别。他耸了耸肩，就准备赶在上工前先去小酌一杯再说。

他正要转身走人，却忽的顿住了脚步，鬼使神差地，注意到了城堡楼上窗后的一小抹亮色。

是窗帘后站着的吉尔伽美什。那是厚重雍容的红丝绒垂帘，而他看起来是将醒未醒、又只穿了一件规规矩矩的白绸睡衣，被衬得只是一道薄薄的影子。他甚至都没有在看着库丘林，那双带着雾色的眼睛只是漫无边际地看向楼下的光景，可库丘林却仿佛已经闻到了那骨子野蔷薇的香味。

他重新焦躁起来，吞了一口口水，又在喉头尝到一点蜜的甜味。

库丘林随后没有再点酒，换了一杯浓茶，对老板娘的调笑和她在等下愈显丰润的、泛着琥珀光泽的胸脯置之不理。

他转而问道："公爵老爷大概要走个多久？"

"不清楚呢，不过想来一两天也就回来了吧。"女人的脸上露出一副促狭的暧昧神色："咱们大人，可从没有一次出远门是不带着夫人的呢。"

库丘林于是哼了一声："我想也是。"

换作是他，也是一样会这么做的。

换作是他的话…

无论他有多少个不乐意，该上工的时候还是得去干活的。

再见到吉尔伽美什的时候，他倒是吃了一惊。只见后者换上了一身猎装，正在指使女侍打理行囊。

虽然看在库丘林眼中多了些矫饰，可那到底是一件正儿八经的猎装，不像是贵族们赶时髦时爱穿的那些东西，何况从皮夹磨损的情况来看，这一件衣服该是有些年头了的东西。

他正在这里摸不着头脑，吉尔伽美什看到他来了，便命令道："去备好马，今天我要去猎场。"

这副打扮原来是要去狩猎，这也是贵族们经常拿来消遣的活动，想来公爵不在，夫人不爱去看表演歌剧茶话会什么的，打猎骑马正好散散心。

库丘林得令就去准备，本来打猎也是他的看家本事，对他骑士来说这是跑远路的时候能填饱肚子的活计，不过贵族子弟们的狩猎无非是跨在马上瞎转悠，在自家领地上一大帮子小喽啰跟着，没什么意思就是了。冬木西郊就是专门给贵族们准备的猎场，原本库丘林估摸着也就一下午的时间，帮夫人拎着几只兔子狐狸回来就完事了，结果他去马厩跟侍从打好招呼才知道，压根就不是这么回事。

夫人要去打猎的地址是城外几十里的森林，一来一回得花费数日，帐篷猎犬都得备好，身为骑士长的库丘林只是负责保护夫人。

库丘林觉着吧，公爵夫人这细皮嫩肉的身板跑去那么大老远去干什么，心真大啊。他把马绳交给一边的小厮，拉着门边一位混熟了的侍女嘀咕。

"夫人这是要出远门啊，公爵老爷知道会同意吗？"

"当然，如果公爵拿夫人有办法的话，他只会跟夫人一起去，不然夫人就像现在这样单独去。" 女人收拾着衣物，还意味深长地笑了笑。

库丘林心领神会，没人会狠心拒绝美人的请求。他趁机不着眼地向夫人那边打量，看上去美的跟妖精似的公爵夫人褪下轻飘飘的绢纱蹬着长靴穿着骑马装英挺十足的模样，若是当初第一眼见到他是这副派头还真没法联想到那妖精似的公爵夫人，估计比迪卢木多还要祸害怀春少女。

"谁都知道吉尔夫人是外来人，不喜欢这儿的猎场，远坂公爵在的时候夫人就可嫌弃了..."察觉说多了嘴的女人急忙打住话头，随后压低嗓音，继续同库丘林说到："夫人有时候喜欢热闹，喜欢大办宴会，那些贵族老爷小姐们哪个都巴不得往夫人身边凑，以往夫人去打猎的时候那些老爷们都要找机会跟着呢...您不知道，现任的公爵老爷，根本不会让夫人一个人去。"

此时，侍女正将一件猩红天鹅绒的搭肩别在吉尔伽美什肩头。库丘林用力收回了瞄向那被黑色皮革妥帖裹束的漂亮腰线跟笔直长腿的目光，表示十分理解那位一脸死板的言峰公爵的做法。

他这个骑士长怕不止是用来保护公爵夫人安全的。


End file.
